rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
In the beginning.... there was Sound
Back to Taressa Miller Back to The New Adventures of a Raccoon Shaman In the beginning .... there was Sound Circe sat on a purple rock listening to the sound of sunset. To her human ears it sounded of hollow woodwinds and the most gentle of violins. As the last rays sank behind the curve of the world, the woodwinds became more shrill and eerie. Circe stood and dusted off her much mended cloths before heading into her cave. She laid down on a bed of furs every color of the rainbow and stared up at the cave ceiling to a carpet of moss that cycled it's glow through every color she could see and a few she could only seem to feel. This was her home, had been for the past five years. She believed it to be a meta plane of music and life. Everything made a sound. The moss above her gave off the most delicate of hums, each tone changing in regards to the color it gave off. Every plant gave off notes of one kind or another. The faintest of breezes was like a breathy flute or a thunder storm crashing of drums and cymbals. Rocks were the only thing that gave no sounds of their own, instead seemed to absorb them, amplify them and then send them back out into the world in complex symphonies. Even now, the rocks hummed back the previous notes of the moss. Everything made music, everything accept her. She was the silence. Her passing created no harmonies, not even discords. She was a phantom in this world. Long ago she had surmised it was because she existed in only one plane as opposed to all the creatures who lived in the world that lived in both. The astral and the physical. When she had first arrived it was all so confusing. She had seen creatures that seemed to have bits missing. Legs, arms or wings, she had even seen a headless creature once. When she had dared a peak into the astral, there they were, bodies that seemed to float before were actually walking on astral limbs. One particular creature was nothing but a blob of body, only it's heart and major organs kept it tethered to the physical world. it's legs, wings and head existed solely in astral space. It ate the essence of it's prey, stalked them and then drained them dry of life energy. The one thing these creatures did not have, were eyes. Not like the eyes Circe had. The ones that registered light or even inferred. There was no need. What they had were ears or organs to sense vibration. They never “saw” Circe. They would walk right by her as if she did not stand next to them. She never went hungry. Hunting was easy when the prey never ran away. It was eerie, nothing she did made a sound. If she threw a rock in a lake, it did not make a cur-plop like it should. When she passed through grass, there was nothing. It was as if the grass didn't even realize she had gone through. It took less then half a year for her to snap. She spent the next week screaming at anything till she could scream no more. It was one thing to live in a paradise. Quiet another to live in paradise and not be recognized as living. Once she recovered her senses, she made due. She had her routines and schedules. They helped to keep her sane. The sun rose on another day and Circe was up with it. She washed up and made her breakfast and dumping out the garbage when the sound of shattering glass erupted behind her. Circe dove for a rock and only when her heart stopped threatening to burst did she peak around. Looking confused and a little wobbly was a painted horse. His panting created little whistling melodies like you would hear from a kazoo. “Circe?” it called out. Then it pranced around in the other direction. “Circe?” It couldn't be, not here. “Socks?” Circe stood up from her hiding spot. “Is it you?” “Oh thank Tex I found you!!” he swung around on his hind legs and thrust his large palomino nose at her. Circe gratefully grabbed his neck in a crushing hug. “Oh my God! I can't believe you found me!!” “Sorry I'm late, but you were really lost! I'm not even sure where this is... but I can get you home. We have to go now though.” Socks pranced about impatiently on his hooves. “Get on!” With out hesitation or question, Circe swung herself up and took up the reigns. “I've never ridden before so be ge....TLE!!” Before she could finish her sentence, socks took off in a thunder of hooves. Literally. Every creature for miles stopped to look up at the new sound. “Socks!! Socks!! SOCKS! Slow down!” Circe clung on for dear life. “I can't, have to go faster!!” He lowered his head and picked up his already ground eating pace. “We can't go this way, it's toward the cliffs” “I know!” “What?!” “I said... I know!!” Socks was puffing, his breath coming out in billowing bagpipes. Nothing heard Circe as she let out a blood curdling scream as Socks hurled himself over the edge, but everything heard the sounds of exploding glass as Socks broke through the barriers between worlds. Circe landed in a pile of scrap and odd bits of machinery. The first thing coming into her vision was a large creature. She reacted completely on instinct. She tossed up the fastest barrier spell ever in her life. “Socks... where are we?” “You're home.” “No this can't be home.” “Excuse me,” said the thing in the bubble. Both Socks and Circe looked over.